12 steps
by UnmistakablyAlice
Summary: Chad reads a book that lists the 12 steps to make any girl fall in love with him - but as he later finds out, Sonny Monroe is not just any girl!Eventually Channy, Multi-chapter, Rated T for some strong language - Friendship/Humor/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

My sister: So what d'you want for your birthday???

Me: To own Sonny with a chance

My sister: Okayy I'll see what I can do…

(Still own nothing by the way)

**Chad's POV:**

Ugh! Seriously what's wrong with me today?!? I mean today has to be like the worst day of my life, shit! I'm talking like my little sister! Whatever, that's not important because today Chad Dylan Cooper got rejected!!! And when I tried to point out that CDC does not do rejection she walked away! No I am not kidding she just walked away – no one and I mean no one walks away from Chad Dylan Cooper, ESPECIALLY when he's talking!! But shall I tell you the worst thing about it all – I didn't just get rejected by anybody I got rejected by a random! And Sonny for that matter, the girl I've been crushing on for almost a year!!! Not that I'll ever admit it. I stormed off into my dressing room – I'm gonna have to tell – what's his name Rick or Nick or something like that, that I refuse to continue shooting for the rest of the day!!!

When I managed to calm myself down (not that I needed calming I mean Chad Dylan Cooper ALWAYS keeps his cool!) Anyway I noticed a book on my dressing table from my cousin Robert (**A/N as in Robert Pattinson in the story he's Chad's cousin)** – For some reason he's a ladies man, I never understood why, anyways it's good to here from him – I wonder what the books called… Hmm 12 steps to make any girl fall in love with you – well this could come in useful! Let's see: **(A/N Here's the list of steps)**

Be nice to her and her friends – earn their trust

Make her feel special and keep an intriguing and mysterious profile

Look in her eyes most of the time and talk directly to her

Make it seem as if you look really yummy 24/7

Invite her to hang out as a friend and take her to a sort of place where you'd go for a date and make her question whether or not she'd have that great a time with you

Make her laugh and act fearless around her

Be sweet and smooth talking

Make her drawn to you by all of her senses

Keep your cool all of the time

Pretend to be uninterested in her girlfriend wise

Cook for her

Give her hugs for comfort

Well I don't see the problem with doing any of that list – I mean I'm already really yummy 24/7 and as I said earlier – I always keep my cool; besides I'm smooth talking – right? But being nice to the randoms – seriously, and cooking!?! Man I'm desperate! Ah well, it'll all be worth it – sooner or later Sonny Monroe will be mine!

**Here's a poem about why you should review:**

**Okay I've given it some thought**

**And I apologize for it being short**

**But for now that's the end of the text**

**But if you wanna know what happens next**

**Press the button that says review**

**And you can take it from there – you know what to do!**

**(I know I suck at rhyming)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So how's my birthday prezzie coming along???**

**My sister: Well I managed to speak to the producer of the TV show about owning sonny with a chance**

**Me: Ooh – what did he say???**

**My sister: He laughed**

**Me: So I don't own anything yet?**

**My sister: Unless you count imaginary stuff then no**

**Me: (Sighs)**

**(BTW: The entire story's going to be in Chad's POV)**

Chad's POV:

I had absolutely nothing to do and was bored out of my mind so I decided I may as well start with the list – let's see what's the first one – oh yeah! Be nice to her and her friends – earn their trust. Who trusts Randoms, I mean seriously? Okay so what do losers like the randoms like? An autograph? Okay that's a stupid idea but it's the best I have so here goes… I made my way over to the junkyard – or as the randoms prefer to call it, the prop house. Seriously, I reckon that retarded one, and yes I know apart from Sonny they're all retarded, but the really retarded one – what's her name… Dora or Nora or something along those lines lives there. I walked straight in there

"Don't you knock!!?" Sonny screeched at me, man she's lucky she's hot or she would be considered really annoying.

"Sorry" I groaned, I came here to be nice and they are NOT making it easy, I mimed a little knock before walking back in – "Look I came here to give y'all this" I produced a signed photo and expected for them to fall at my knees…

"Ha! You really don't give up do you!?" Tammy said, was she called Tammy? I don't know and I rapidly losing interest.

"Like we'd want a signed photo of the enemy" The bald dude said – gees I have no idea why these are Sonny's friends they're so rude, I was about to give them a piece of my mind when I saw Sonny smile. Curse that smile, it made me go weak at the knees which Chad Dylan Cooper does not do. I repeat Does not.

"Look," I said, mustering up all the courage left in me – which wasn't a lot, and I tore my eyes away from Sonny to look at all of the randoms "I am being nice, and that's something Chad Dylan Cooper does not do very often, so all I want to do is bury the hatchet and become f-f-friends with y-y-ou g-guys." I practically choked on the final few words, if it wasn't for Sonny that previous sentence would've never happened. NEVER.

"Ha!" The freaky, small random screeched "I just got that whole sentence on video – can't y'all see it all over youtube: Mackenzie Falls surrenders to So Random!" My jaw dropped open. I watched as everyone around me burst into laughter "Give that back you little Brat!" I yelled, darting after her, but she dodged out of my way.

"Chad, I think you should leave" Sonny said in that adorable voice of hers, I think she was a bit upset with the little random too.

"Fine" I said, mustering all of my dignity and walking out "Oh and I'm taking my picture back as well!" I said grabbing it and walking out. Boy this whole friendship thing was going to be harder than I thought…

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time – 10 review and the next chapter's up**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

**My sister: Guess what?**

**Me: What?**

**My sister: I have Miley Cyrus tied up in the basement**

**Me: Oh no –she's from Hannah Montana!**

**My sister: Isn't that what you asked for? – To own Hannah Montana**

**Me: No I asked to own Sonny with a Chance!!**

**My sister: You're the most annoying sister ever- d'you know that? **

**Me: Yes**

**(BTW: I still own nothing, and Please review the Trailer for my other series - Little Miss MatchMaker, it's a sonny with a chance story as well)**

Chad's POV:

I glared menacingly at my hair in my dressing room, this week had to be the worst week in the history of weeks in weektania in weekworld – god, I've been spending way too much time with Sonny. My week stunk because Zora's video (yes, apparently her name's Zora) got 4 billion hits! 4 BILLION! Seriously, how do so many people have the time to go on youtube? So now my own cast absolutely hates my guts, I've been called Falls hater, Mackenzie Traitor, So Random! Suck up – all I said was that I want to be friends and bury the Hatchet and all of a sudden I've gone from America's teen heartthrob to social misfit! The worst problem so far is that my hair won't work today – I've already wasted 2 pots of gel on it and I still look like someone whose hair's been attacked with a lawn-mower. And people say I'm lucky. I looked over at the book my cousin had given me – I honestly hate him right now. Then again, I am not going through all of this pain without getting what I want – that being Sonny Monroe. Let's see, I think I'll skip being nice to her friends – I don't need another article in Tween Weekly dedicated to reasons why Chad Dylan Cooper is a mush ball, make her feel special and be mysterious and intriguing. I am Chad freakin' Dylan Cooper – how in hell am I meant to be mysterious when I'm hunted down by press 24/7!?! What do they mean by Mysterious and intriguing – I typed it into Google images and saw loads of guys standing by mega expensive cars, I made a list of what they were wearing: Tight Pants, Leather Jackets, Massive shades, V neck tight tops, White sneakers, all black and they had windswept hair. Thirty Minutes later, after hacking at my hair with a comb I finally managed to get it to a presentable state; slowly, I made my way out of the building – today Chad Dylan Cooper was going for a new look, Mysterious.

1 hour later:

Mother of fucking hell!! I have been ambushed, yes ambushed – by a bunch of fifteen year old girls. Gees I have been bludgeoned with a handbag, and an ugly one too – not that I pay attention to that kind of stuff. I will need to go into severe therapy, seriously when Sonny and I are finally together I will make sure she goes shopping on her own. On the plus side I have managed to buy the perfect kit to make myself look mysterious – apparently it adds to the mysterious effect if you wear white makeup, no I refuse to go that far. I headed off to first aid only to be laughed at by the nurse, what a cruel place the world is today – she said there was nothing wrong with my arm – she refused to get me a bandage even when I turned on the CDC charm! Someone is so getting fired. I hobbled back to my room to get dressed in my 'mystery gear' as I prefer to call it. I personally thought I looked like an extra from Twilight but apparently this is the kind of stuff guys wear to make girls swoon at their feet – I will never understand the female mind. So how do I appear to be mysterious, I'm guessing I don't just march right on to the So Random! Set, call it a hunch. But what DO I do? I could hang around the comissionary – yeah that sounds good, So Random! Have lunch soon. I headed over to the comissionary (still limping of course.) As soon as I walked in everybody started staring at me – they're probably just jealous I thought. I stood by the fro-yo machine waiting for Sonny to walk in, and then she did – shit! She was gorgeous her chocolate brown eyes shone brightly, they made me want to melt and her hair – it really was pretty. Stay cool Chad – NO blushing! I repeat NO BLUSHING! I was blushing anyways – I really should've bought that white makeup. She was walking this way okay Chad, you're Chad Dylan Cooper you can do this – just get some fro-yo…

"Hey Chad" She said, I love that voice if it wasn't considered as creepy I would definitely get it on record. "Uhh hey Sonny" I gabbled "So what brings you here, I mean how was shooting – has the little random broken a bone hopefully."

"Uhh Chad" She said

"Yes?" I coolly replied – leaning on the fro-yo machine.

"You have fro-yo all over your sleeve" She said whilst trying to hold in laughter.

I looked down at the fro-yo machine only to see that my new black shirt was covered in frosty, pink fro-yo. "Shit!" I muttered as I dabbed at it – sending it everywhere "Uh I got to go, nice talking to you Sonny," and I made a break for it.

It's official I Chad Dylan Cooper have gone from Teen heartthrob to social misfit to laughing stock of Condor Studio's – all because of one girl.


End file.
